Bed-Wetter
by JimboYokimbo
Summary: A tale of romance and bladder control. (Rated T for my sense of humor. Well, Yang's sense of humor.)
1. RUBY!

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the prestigious Schnee Dust Company, was dreaming of her father. In her dream, the man was sitting at the dinner table, along with Mrs. Schnee, and the dreamer herself. Her father had just come back from his study, where he had been shouting for almost ten minutes. The recipient of this abuse, Weiss knew (as one inexplicably does in dreams) was Victor Winchester, major shareholder in her father's company. Her mother (having been dead for all Weiss's life, but alive in her dream) was not talking to young Ms. Schnee, but sipping her soup. She lifted her spoon away from her body, in an attempt not to look uncouth in front of her daughter. Weiss was doing the same. Her father came back from his study with a concerned look on his face, brushed away as he entered the room. He sat down at the head of the table, and the butler, an elk Faunus whose name Weiss was always too busy to learn, ladled the man's soup into his bowl. Without a word of thanks, Mr. Schnee began eating...

* * *

Weiss woke with a start, forgetting her dream instantly. She wondered why exactly she had awoken. That is until she looked up at her team leader's bunk, hung by ropes a couple of feet above her own. In the light of the night (the broken moon was full and the summer night unburdened by clouds), she could just make out a damp patch, right above her stomach. Even as she watched, the mysterious liquid began to drip, beading up and letting go of the box-spring's underside. In her sleepy haze she could only watch, confused, as the drop fell in slow motion towards a small puddle that had already formed just above her navel. It was at this time that she was jerked out of her haze by the unmistakable and accosting smell of-

"RUBY!" shrieked the heiress, flinging herself from her bed with a stream of curses and disgusted "ew"s leaving her lips. Everyone in the room was immediately jerked awake by the cacophony. First to awaken, the yellow-haired brawler, and sister to the culprit, Yang Xiao-Long. Second, the bed-wetter herself. Ruby Rose. Lastly, the introverted Cat Faunus, Blake Beladona.

As Ruby sat up she instantly knew what she had done, feeling the warmth around her instantly turn to cold with the touch of the night air. This was not her first rodeo, as they say. Her face turned the brightest shade of red as she apologized profusely, with the same intensity as the white-haired fencer was berating her.

This commotion, combined with the crippling hangover from the end of school party thrown by some of her old friends from Signal, led to a very annoyed Yang. "Can everybody just shut up and explain what's going on here!?" shouted the hung-over blond, her eyes turning red and her body flickering in small flames.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Your dolt of a sister urinated on me!" Weiss shrieked, looking desperately for a towel.

This provoked a torrent of giggles from the blond brawler, and a hidden smile of mirth from the faunus. Weiss, not finding a towel, grabbed a new nightgown and rushed to the bathroom to change. Blake rose from her bed and switched on the light, to reveal a very embarassed Ruby burying her face in her pillow.

"Aww, c'mon little sis, it's not too bad" Yang consoled, forcing her giggles to die down. "Hell, maybe she even liked it!" This last thought brought her more laughter, and she had to bury her face in her own pillow to keep from waking up the whole school.

Blake, however, was only slightly bemused by the whole situation (at least on the outside), and moved to the linen closet. She came out with a new bed-spread, and threw it up to Ruby without a word.

"Thank you" Ruby whispered, stripping her mattress bare, and beginning to redress it.

It was now that Weiss came out of the bathroom with a sour expression on her face. "I honestly can't think of a single reason I shouldn't make you sleep in the hall," she spat furiously. It was all Ruby could do to look at Weiss with an apologetic look on her face, whimpering.

As Weiss got back to her own bed, she saw that the younger girl's bed was still dripping onto her own, creating a wet patch where her stomach once was. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, "Now where can I sleep"

"In the hall with me?" Ruby offered sheepishly.

"And what makes you think I would want to sleep with you?" replied Weiss with ire.

Ruby could only whimper.

"... fine." spat the Heiress, going to the linen closet to get extra pillows and blankets.

"Really?" replied an incredulous Ruby.

"Where else? I'm not snuggling up next to your lewd sister-yes, I heard you, and no, I didn't like it- and Blake…" she trailed off, looking at the cat Faunus. Blake growled. "...Blake needs her sleep," she finished.

"What about team JNPR?" suggested Ruby, having suggested the hallway only because she could think of nothing else to say. Now she was starting to come out of her shock.

"Yeah, I'm sure Vomit-Boy would love to snuggle up to Snow Angel over there," leered Yang, still giggling a bit.

"Exactly. So hall it is."

"Why not just the floor in here?"

"This room is cramped enough already. Remember, the reason we even decided to switch to these idiotic bunk-beds?"

"I thought you said you always wanted bunk beds!" snapped Ruby, her patience wearing thin.

"No, no no no…" muttered Weiss, obviously in distress.

"What?"

"I can only find one blanket!"

"So what? It's summer! It's not that cold."

"I was gonna use it as a mattress. Do you really want to sleep on the hard ground?"

"Right… We can share one!"

"After all you put me through tonight, you really think I would share a bed with you?"

Yang purred suggestively, prompting red faces and disjointed denials from both girls. Blake was, at this point, trying to get back to sleep with a little help from her favorite book, Ninjas of Love. (She figured that at this point her three other team members were too engrossed in their own struggles to pay attention to what she was reading).

"For the love of Dust, let's just go," Weiss said shortly.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the second revision of this story. Nothing major, just some wording and spelling changes. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this, but I know that I want to work in some Romance. Rated T for now, but who knows, it might change. Maybe some lemon.**


	2. Stress

**Warning: Mild lime. Very mild.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The first student in their hallway to leave their dorm awoke Weiss. She looked up at a red-headed, green-eyed, orange-clad huntress staring at her, quizzically amused. She looked to her side to see Ruby with her arm around Weiss's chest, her hand laying directly on her left breast.

Weiss could only stare at Ruby's sleeping face, stunned. Time seemed to slow as Weiss's heartbeat sped to highway speeds. She couldn't think fast enough. _That insufferable little!- that feels- STOP- but it couldn't hurt to let her sleep- Pyrrha!_

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss demanded, pushing the girl off of her.

"Whaa!" Ruby exclaimed as she was shoved forcefully away from the heiress she has been unknowingly groping. "What?! Why?! WhadidIdo!?"

"I woke up to your hand on my…" she trailed off, her proper upbringing unwilling to let her say breast. "On my chest!"

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was smiling. She thought about Weiss's face before she awoke. Pyrrha had not woken Weiss immediately upon opening her door, as she had made a habit of exiting her room with the utmost of stealth. She often left early to practice and exercise, and didn't want to wake her team members. Well, one of her team members in particular. Nora was a very light sleeper, and once she was up, _everyone _was up. So Pyrrha opened and closed her door silently, and showered in the locker room instead of her dorm bathroom.

On this particular morning, Pyrrha awoke, grabbed her uniform, and snuck out. Upon exiting her room, she was met with a most uncommon scene. Ruby and Weiss were sleeping together on a blanket in the hallway just outside team RWBY's dorm. Weiss was laying on her back, and Ruby was sprawled out on her stomach, her arms going every which-way. One of the arms in question, her right, was across Weiss's bosom, her hand directly on Weiss's left breast. But most shocking of all, was the expression on Weiss's face. It was one of sheer bliss.

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I was asleep, and I toss and turn in by sleep, you know that, in on top of you! Wait, no, not like that! You're in the bunk under mine, and you've gotta notice the the bed squeaking! Wait! That came out wrong! I was just saying-"

"Stop talking!" interrupted Weiss.

"Ok I'm sorry!" squeaked Ruby

"I thought you two looked adorable."

These last words came from Pyrrha, earning her death-stares from both the girls on the ground.

"Don't you have a blond dufus to seduce?" shot Weiss.

"Nice!" complimented Ruby, proffering her hand for a high five.

"As for you, you'll receive your punishment soon enough" said Weiss, turning and walking into team RWBY's dorm. Ruby just crumpled to the ground, wishing she had never been born.

"C'mon Ruby, let's go get something to eat and talk this out." offered Pyrrha.

"Really?" replied Ruby, taking the hand offered to her, and allowing herself to be led towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Weiss! What were you yelling about outside?" chirped Yang, her hangover seemingly vanished.

"Your sister groped me in my sleep!"

"What?" Yang asked flatly.

"Well... both of our sleep."

"I see." Yang said knowingly. "So sleeping in the hall worked out well for you!"

"What!?" replied Weiss incredulously, (unsuccessfully) trying to hide a blush.

Seeing Weiss's reaction, Yang started laughing even harder. "You," she laughed. "You and my sister," she had to pause to regain her composure enough to speak again. It wasn't very effective. "You like my sister!" she sputtered. "I can't believe it!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Weiss shouted, holding a previously unseen Myrtenaster to the blonde's throat.

"Woah, ice princess, keep your sword in your pants!" she laughed at her own joke. "I'm happy for you! Not many people are chasing after my sister, and I think you're the perfect girl to do it!"

"Really?" Weiss replied, unbelieving but hopeful. She lowered her sword.

"Yeah! In fact, I'm gonna go tell her!" Yang sprung from her bunk and moved towards the door. She didn't make it far before Weiss tackled her to the ground. They grappled on the ground for some time before they were interrupted.

"Could you both stop fighting?" asked Blake, who had until now been watching the ordeal with some amusement. "You can both get what you want, you just need to talk."

"She's right, we should talk" wheezed Yang, the weight of the White Huntress knocking the wind out of her.

"Fine. But first let's take care of Ruby." Conceded Weiss.

The gang walked out of the room to see that Ruby was gone, and the blanket they had been sleeping on still there.

* * *

"You know Ruby, that many cookies can't be good for you." Pyrrha remarked.

"Ugh, you sound like Weiss!" groaned Ruby. The two girls were seated in the empty cafeteria, across from each other.

"Speaking of, what happened between you two?"

"... You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Ruby demanded. "Pinky promise!" She held up her little finger.

Pyrrha chuckled and went through the motion.

"... I wet the bed..." Ruby admitted.

"Oh. I see. Wait, don't you have bunk beds?" Pyrrha asked. She gasped, "isn't Weiss's bed under yours?"

Ruby closed her eyes and nodded.

"I haven't wet the bed since I was a kid," Ruby said quietly.

"Any idea what brought it on?" asked Pyrrha. Seeing her friend's questioning look, she continued. "Children wet the bed because they are still trying to control their bodies, but after you grow out of it, it usually resurfaces for a reason. Usually because the afflicted is under a lot of stress. Any idea why you might be under stress?"

"I guess… because the school year's over?" answered Ruby, knowing all too well that her freshman year coming to a close was not the cause of her distress.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Review! Please, tell me what you don't like and I will fix it! I wont be ret-conning story, but I will update chapters a lot for wording and grammar.**


	3. Action

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. Did not expect people to care, honestly. Finally finished the chapter with the help of my new internet friend, Draigg, author of "The Sounds of Vale". It's really good, check it out!**

* * *

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby asked. They were sitting on a bench overlooking Vale, waiting for their shuttle to arrive.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Why are we going into town?"

"Uh, well... The reason we're going into town is that... we... all need school supplies! Yeah! And being team leaders, it's our job to provide for the needs of our teams." The knight looked proud of his own lie-telling abilities.

"Heh, Jaune, school just ended. Why would we need school supplies?"

_Oh I should have brought Pyrrha! She'd know just what to say. She always does. _"Well, heh heh, you know Weiss and Pyrrha. Always the overachievers." It wasn't far from the truth.

But no, the truth was... Well to be honest, Jaune didn't know the truth. The girls just said that they wanted Ruby out of the dorm. Pyrrha was the one who brought it up to him.

* * *

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked softly.

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Do you think that maybe you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, whaddaya' need?"

"Well, we need Ruby to be out of the dorm for a while. Maybe more than a while. Can you do that?"

"Uhh... I guess. Why do you need Ruby gone?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We just need to talk."

"Aaaand, who exactly is 'We' in this situation?"

"Hm? Oh, just the girls."

Jaune cocked his head at her, questions swimming through his mind. _Why does "the girls" not include Ruby? Did Ruby do something? Why is Pyrrha coming to me for this? Is she wearing a new perfume?_

"Uhh, okay, I can bring her into town or something."

"Oh, thank you!" Pyrrha burst, hugging Jaune suddenly.

"Heh heh, anytime. Just, you know, helping out a friend." Jaune chuckled nervously. _She's definitely wearing a new perfume._ He couldn't help himself from thinking about what he wanted to happen after the hug, but was far too scared to hug back. _Come on Jaune! Just do it! She started the hug, it's not weird if you return it!_ Just as he was about to wrap his arms around his partner, she pulled back and left the room, leaving Jaune paralyzed with his arms outstretched like Frankenstein. _oh..._

* * *

"Alright Ice Princess, spill." demanded Yang.

"Yang," Pyrrha warned. "Weiss is clearly going through something right now, so be nice. Weiss, what's going on?"

"I…" She took a breath and started again. "I like Ruby... More than just a team mate, more than a friend. I..." she trailed off, already uncomfortable admitting her feelings so readily. And yet it felt good to have that release. She had bottled up those feelings for so long.

"When I first met Ruby, she was just an uncoordinated, awkward, annoying little girl who had no place at Beacon." It was now that Weiss got up and started pacing across the small room, her eyes closed in thought. "And then, over time, these things became the things I adored in Ruby. Soon, I learned that being uncoordinated was just a funny quirk. And she may have been awkward, but this became cute. At this point I stopped disliking the girl, but was far from being… whatever I am now. As for her not belonging, well, I soon saw that I had never been more wrong. Her skills as a warrior and leader were proven beyond a shadow of a doubt throughout the rest of the year. Specifically the King Taijitu incident." At this the RWBY members (minus Ruby) paused and seemed to look into space, remembering the event.

* * *

On this day in the middle of spring, team RWBY was going out to collect Beowolf fur for professor Port. JNPR was assigned to gathering some moss from a former ursa lair for Peach. They got the job with the least monster-killing because of a prank Nora had pulled earlier in the year on a similar mission. Ren still wondered how she had taken all of his bullets without him noticing.

In the forest, RWBY was making good pace towards a known Beowolf lair. It was far out in the forest, everything closer being cleared out by the students over their tenure at the school. In the summer new Grimm would arrive and take back their lairs. They ran and chatted for nearly an hour before they decided to stop and rest. Ruby opened the basket they brought along, taking out 4 paper bags. 2 were filled with sandwiches (apple for Weiss and tuna for Blake), as well as other side snacks. The other two had a cup of oatmeal for Yang, and as many cookies as it could hold for Ruby.

The girls had just started to dig in to their respective lunches when 2 pearly white snake heads erupted from the ground. Team RWBY had dealt with Tijitus before, and were quite efficient in taking them down. Two Tijitus would pose a challenge, but not an insurmountable one. They immediately leapt up from their picnic blanket and assumed battle formation, standing in a diamond and facing outward toward their enemy's.

Weiss was the first to move, spinning the chambers of Myrtenaster to the light blue setting. She twirled her rapier in a circle, creating a glyph that held the snake's head in place. At this, Blake moved swiftly towards the target, Gambol Shroud in sword form. She swiftly and deftly slashed at the monster's open mouth, successfully cutting through it's gums and freeing it's two top fangs. She phased back into position as the Grimm's second, black head erupted from the earth.

Ruby noticed something different about this new head. Under its jaw was a small (relative to the monster's body) pouch of flesh. In the quick look she had, Ruby was able to see tiny (again, relative to the monster) snakes. _Pregnant!_ she thought with panic. The babies were moving, so she could only imagine what would happen if the pouch were to be opened. Her head went to terrible images of her and her friends swamped in man-sized, two-headed snakes.

Lost in thought, Ruby was only barely able to dodge the white head of the other Taijitu. "Yang!" Ruby commanded, pointing Crescent Rose at the creature.

"On it!" replied the brawler. She used Ember Cecelia's explosive power to launch herself at the monster, whose head was still stuck in the ground. Putting all of her power behind her hit, she punched the Grimm's head back, hyper-extending it's fangs, breaking them.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were trying to deal with the other, pregnant side of the defanged Taijitu. This one was much more mean, and yet more defensive. _Motherly instincts _deduced Blake. With the combination of Gambol shroud's strong ribbon and Weiss's glyphs, they were able to restrain and kill the two, stabbing behind both of it's armor plating on it's heads, while avoiding puncturing the egg sacks. Wasting no time, they rushed to help their teammates.

The fight with the remaining Taijitu was almost over when the two others came to help. It went well up until Weiss's first attempt at stabbing the beast. She was aiming for the eyes, attacking from the monster's right, but something went wrong. To this day she still doesn't know what it was. Myrtenaster seemed to point downwards without her control. Later, she could swear she could see Myrtenaster glowing a very faint black.

From the bag, thousands of 2-headed snakes emerged.

"OH GOD!" a chorus of surprised teenagers shouted, flinging themselves backwards as far as they could, by whatever means they had. Except, that is, for Ruby. She stayed within striking distance of the mass of snakes. From everyone else's perspectives, the following few minutes were rose petals and flying snake heads. Afraid of getting hit by Ruby's fiercely swinging scythe, the rest of team RWBY stayed back, watching.

After a few minutes, the swinging slowed to a stop, and the gang got their first good looks at Ruby. She was haggard and exhausted. Her clothes were ripped to the point of rags, but somehow she kept her decency. Now essentially in her undergarments, Ruby leant on her scythe.

"I'm… I'm ok." Ruby panted weakly. With these words, she collapsed. The rest of the team rushed to her aid, carrying her back to the Beacon Infirmary.

* * *

The 3 girls returned to the present to a red faced, guilty-looking Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Boom, there it is. I'm really the complete package. You want action? Pregnant Taijitus. You want comedy? Ruby pees on Weiss! You want sex jokes? Weiss isn't good with sacks. You want a story about the Beacon crew putting on a Musical? Go to Draigg's story: "The Sounds of Vale." He helped with this chapter, and is a good guy.**

**p.s. Can you figure out the cliffhanger?**


	4. Cardin

**Author's Note: Whoo! Goddamn, I'm beat. Well, here's the new chapter, (about) twice as long as usual to make up for the delay. Speaking of, I'm so terribly sorry, I just had stuff what needed doing. Also writer's block. Lot's of writer's block. But, thankfully, I was able to beat it, and now here's the new chapter for you, hot off the presses. **

**p.s. This chapter probably wouldn't have been possible without the help of one The Draigg. He helped me edit and basically cured my writer's block. Check out his story, "The Sounds of Vale."**

* * *

"Ruby," Jaune said meekly from behind a pile of shopping bags, "I think we got too much stuff."

"Preposterous! We're just getting started. Ooh! I love that Cafe! Let's get something to eat." She herself was weighted down by only 3 bags. "Your treat!"

Jaune groaned in defeat, unable to say no to the girl's puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

"Pyrrha…" Weiss said in a tone that sat on the border of questioning and accusatory.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha offered again.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yang asked confused.

"I…" now it was Pyrrha's turn to lift a weight off her chest. "I was the reason that Weiss let out the baby Taijitus." She lifted her head, looking around the room to gauge the other's reactions. Weiss looked furious. _I guess she didn't appreciate me putting Ruby in the infirmary._ Yang looked confused. But Blake was the most surprising of all. She looked unsurprised.

"Why?" Weiss asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm afraid I fell victim to one of Nora's tricks. She said that if I didn't she would tell Jaune… Let's just say she had knowledge I didn't want her to tell anyone."

The room fell into a tense silence.

"I understand. Knowledge is power." Blake said in a careful monotone, breaching the silence.

"That doesn't excuse putting one of our team mates in the infirmary!" Weiss snapped. With that she got up and left the room, leaving the others stunned in her wake.

"...So, what did Nora have on you?" asked Yang after a long moment of silence. "It would have to be pretty bad to make you do something like that." Pyrrha rushed out the door towards JNPR's dorm, her face turned down with shame.

"That wasn't a very good idea," commented Blake before curling herself into her bed with a book.

* * *

COME ON BACK VOMT BOY the message from Yang read. _Oh thank Dust. _

Jaune had somehow convinced the Red Reaper to refrain from visiting any more stores. Apparently Ruby's definition of "School Supplies" consisted of hundreds of pencils, boxes and boxes of pens, reams upon reams of paper (college AND regular ruled), 2 12 packs of Abomination energy drink for Yang, a ball of yarn for Blake (despite Jaune's insistnce that it would NOT go over well with Blake), and (of course) no shopping trip with Ruby was complete without cookies. Metric tonnes of cookies.

The not-so-dynamic-duo was now relaxing in the park in the center of Vale, setting down both of their burdens (Jaune being far more burdened than Ruby) when the message was sent.

As eager as Jaune was to get away from the thought of shopping, he was enjoying his time here with Ruby. With schoolwork to do, teams to lead, and social obligations to uphold, they never really had any time together. But not together-together, as Jaune's pink-clad teammate would always be quick to point out when discussing her childhood friend. _Do they even know they both like one another? _Jaune thought, casting his mind back to the looks the two gave each other when the other wasn't looking. _Ren can't be that oblivious, can he? And Nora is smarter than she looks, she's gotta know something's up._

Jaune looked over from his bench to his energetic friend. She was off the path, laying on the grass with her cloak spread out like a picnic blanket. She was watching a gleaming white butterfly float it's way around a red rose bush in full bloom. The boy couldn't help but think of how adorable and childish she looked, sprawled out on the ground, focused singularly on the insect.

Jaune sighed. _We should probably go now._ He walked over to his friend. "Ruby," he began.

"Gha!" Ruby exclaimed, surprised to be jerked from her thoughts so suddenly. "Oh, hey Jaune."

Jaune, thrown off by Ruby's surprise, said "We should, uh, get back to the school. Wouldn't want to miss curfew, heh heh." He tried to hide his nervousness.

"Ok, let's go." The two walked from the park to the docking station in companionable silence, punctuated only by Jaune dropping one of the many bags of cookies they had bought on their day in town. When they arrived at the station, they bought their tickets and sat in wait for the express ship to Beacon.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Jaune, breaching the silence.

"What?"

"In the park, when you were watching the butterfly?"

"Oh, nothing. Just how school's over, ya know?"

"Yeah…" The ship arrived, and the two boarded. The ride was hell on (or rather above) earth for Jaune, and Ruby tried to help him, but she was a bit preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Ruby stroked her fellow leader's back while he vomited into a trashcan, thinking about her earlier conversation with Jaune. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but she was NOT ready for him to know the truth. Not yet. Not with no guarantee on how he'd take it.

* * *

Cardin Winchester was walking back to his dorm from detention. _Detention, phhh. She fell. It's not my fault the closest things I could help her up by were her ears. Stupid Rabbit-Freak._ Cardin knew he would be hearing from Jaune on this one.

Usually Arc's opinion didn't matter to him, but Pyrrha Nikos was a different story. In fact, if it weren't for Arc's girlfriend, Cardin would have taken the help with the Ursa Major and ran. Sure, he would've stopped messing with Jauney-boy himself, but with Pyrrha by his side, Arc had taken a "Defender of the Weak" stance that Cardin was none too fond of.

His thoughts were interrupted as he walked by the combat-training room. The room was meant to be used by students who wanted to improve their fighting skills without having to spar with other students. Professor Port kept it stocked with as many Grimm as the 4th year students could capture.

As Cardin walked by the training room, he heard feminine grunts and efforts emanating from it. Intrigued, Cardin opened the door to the observation room, and looked out the window into the main room.

The floor was littered with hunks of Grimm viscera. In the middle of the carnage stood a panting Weiss Schnee, her hair down from it's usual off-center ponytail, and sticking up at all angles. Her clothes were ripped in some places, but she wasn't bleeding. The Heiress stood with her back to Cardin, who stood there, puzzled at what he was seeing. _Never thought I'd be the first one to see Princess here snap. Well, it was bound to happen sometime._

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect this, I just never expected it this soon."

Weiss turned to look at the source of her disturbance. She and Cardin locked eyes, Weiss's face a mixture of embarrassment and anger, Cardin's a mixture of amusement and confusion (with a tinge of fear). They stood like this for an unmeasurable stretch of time before Weiss crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

_*Sigh* Fuck. I gotta help her, don't I? Fuck._

Cardin opened the door to the training room, getting meek protests from the bawling Weiss. Unheeding, Cardin approached.

"Alright, what happened?"

"*sob* Ruby..." Weiss said, lamenting. The rest of her sentence was rendered unintelligible by sobbing.

_What the hell would Ruby do to make the Princess of Repression cry? She wouldn't hurt a fly… Well, she wouldn't hurt a pers… Wouldn't hurt her friend._

Cardin sighed. "Come on, let's go." Weiss paid him no mind, trapped in her own little world. "...You're really gonna make me do this, aren't ya?" He sighed again and moved towards the crumpled Heiress. He put one hand under her legs and the other behind her neck and picked her up. She was (unsurprisingly) light in his arms. She unconsciously clung to her reluctant handler, prompting nothing but raised eyebrows from the reformed bully. He sighed yet again as he carried her to the dormitory wing.

_She said Ruby did this, so maybe team RWBY's dorms wouldn't be the best place to drop her off. JNPR's dorm it is. Plus, brownie points with Nikos, I guess. I might even get off the hook for 'helping' Rabbit-Freak._

Thankfully, the halls were deserted as the Cardin walked across the school, carrying the soon unconscious Heiress. All throughout the walk, Cardin was thinking about this peculiar situation he had gotten himself into. _What am I doing? What would dad think if he saw me carrying some animal lover home? ...Wait a minute, this is no animal lover, this is a Schnee! Alright! Brownie points with Nikos, the Schnees, and dad! _

He arrived at JNPR's dorm far past curfew. He had had extra-long detention, so he got out at around 10:00, and it was already 11:15 and counting. As quietly as he could, to avoid waking team RWBY, Cardin knocked on the door. He didn't expect that to wake anyone, but, miraculously, the door opened after only a few moments.

He was greeted by Nora Valkyrie. Her orange hair was sticking up at odd angles, not unlike Weiss's. She was wearing a loosely fitting white T-shirt and pink pajama pants. She looked at the pair in front of her with confusion, before stepping into the room, silently inviting Cardin inside. _This is the quietest I've ever seen her, I guess it's just being woken up so-_

"Reeeeeeeennnn!" Nora whined, shaking the quiet boy awake.

"Nora… No…" Ren lamented. He sat up, at the insistence of his hyperactive friend, and saw Cardin holding a disheveled and unconscious Weiss in his arms, Weiss clutching him in her sleep. "Wake Pyrrha and Jaune."

"What about team RWBY?" Nora questioned.

"Not yet."

Nora moved to rouse the others, and Ren cast a sidelong glance at Cardin, who had, until this point, been watching the proceedings curiously. _Why did Nora wake up Ren first? He's not the leader._

Pyrrha and Jaune (who was wearing his trademark bunnie-footed onesie) were not woken without difficulty. But, after some cajoling from their teammates, they were risen.

"Uhh… Cardin? Ren, what's going on here?"

"Cardin? Care to explain?"

Finally giving up his role of onlooker, Cardin spoke uncertainly. "I don't really know what happened. I just found her in the middle of a pile of dead Grimm in the training room. She saw me looking and broke down crying. She said something about Ruby and didn't say anything else. I decided that if Ruby made her cry that RWBY's dorm may not have been the place to put her, so I brought her here."

"Good thinking Cardin. I'll see you out." Pyrrha offered flatly, with a hint of malice.

"Heh heh, sure…"

They both stood and walked out the door, Pyrrha partially closing it behind them.

"You did a good thing today, Cardin. Thank you. However, you also did a bad thing. Don't mess with Velvet, or you'll have me to answer to. Good night, Cardin." She walked back in the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Cardin wandered aimlessly in the direction of his dorm, mulling over the night's events.

* * *

Back in team JNPR's dorm, Weiss was laying on Pyrrha's bed.

"What are we gonna do with her?" asked Ren cooly.

"And more importantly, why was she crying in the training room?" Jaune asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, but we should ask her in the morning," Pyrrha feigned. _Best not to tell them just yet._ "As of now, where am I going to sleep? We shouldn't move Weiss, and she's taking my bed."

Ren and Nora exchanged knowing glances, both recognizing the Spartan's plan. "Ren and I can't sleep together, that would just be weird. I mean, not that he isn't handsome, he is handsome, but I don't think Ren would like it. I mean, we're not uncomfortable together, not that we're together-together, but-" her tirade was cut short by Ren's hand covering her mouth.

"What she means is that we're not moving." Ren summarized flatly.

"Well Jaune, I guess that just leaves you and me," Pyrrha said, feigning resignation.

Jaune's face turned the unholiest shade of red at the thought of sleeping with the redheaded beauty. "Oh, well, I... That's not… I can always sleep on the-"

His stammering was cut off by Pyrrha grabbing his hand and dragging him to his bed. Resigning himself to his fate (which he was actually none too unhappy about, just far too timid to admit it), Jaune climbed into bed, followed by the green-eyed Champion.

Pyrrha had no trouble getting to sleep with her fair-haired beau to keep her warm (she had no shame in cuddling to her heart's content), but Jaune couldn't get over the fact of the girl's presence. At one point in the night, Pyrrha, in her happy slumber, rolled over on top of the wakeful blond, giving him full view down her loose sleep-shirt. This made Jaune's face hot and flooded his cheeks with a dark red. (Among some… other physical reactions that Pyrrha wasn't in the position to notice, thankfully).

After hours of embarrassed wakefulness, Jaune's mind was eventually overpowered by his body's fatigue, and he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for my lateness, and, again, thank you to The Draigg. I couldn't have done it without you. Let me know how I did on this chapter. I'm not really good at writing for Cardin.**

**p.s. Arkos or riot.**


	5. Search

**Author's Note: Hello! It's here, guys, the next chapter! After an long and arduous journey, the next chapter of Bedwetter is finally in your computer! Time for rejoicing! Thank you, yet again to Draigg for helping me get this chapter off the ground. Look him up!**

* * *

When Weiss woke up, she was confused. Her head rested on an unusually hard, Beacon standard-issue pillow, rather than her customary silk-covered, Schnee Company X-tra Soft (patent pending) foam pillow. Her body was unblanketed, yet uncomfortably warm. She opened her eyes, reluctant to leave her exhausted sleep, and sat up. First, her eyes went to the bedside alarm clock. 11:46 am it read. She was far too tired to think about what this number meant, and instead looked down at herself. She was clothed in her normal, every-day clothes, but she noticed that they were ripped along the sides, as if torn by claws or teeth.

Suddenly the events of the previous night flooded back to her. Pyrrha's confession, Weiss's anger, the massacre in the training room, Cardin of all people helping her to her dorm, her falling asleep in his arms. _What? Holy dust my head hurts. _She passed out.

* * *

_**The Previous Night**_

"Yang?" Blake started.

"What is it, kitty-cat?"

The two were sitting on their bunks, Blake reading a book and Yang playing on her scroll. Weiss and Pyrrha's spat was half an hour behind them, and Ruby was still out with Jaune.

"Is Ruby really a lesbian?"

Yang paused at this, putting down her scroll. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, when Weiss confessed to liking Ruby, you said you were happy for her, and that she was just the girl to go after your sister. I was just wondering if that was based off of fact or assumption."

"Assumption? I mean she didn't tell me outright, but-"

Blake cut her off. "So you mean Ruby might be straight? And you told Weiss to try her hand with her?"

"Well, I- I mean- It's not like-" Yang stammered, obviously seeing the error in her ways. "I mean, I know she does like boys, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like girls, right?"

"Well, the two are not mutually exclusive, but still, you're not sure?"

"I guess not… Crap. Weiss may be in for one hell of a surprise."

The two thought about this for a moment, contemplating the situation.

"What made you think that Ruby wasn't straight in the first place?" Blake mused.

"... Well, have you seen her hair? And, I don't know, I guess… I don't know."

"Hm."

"We should probably tell Ruby about the whole situation, shouldn't we?"

"I don't think Weiss would appreciate that. We should tell Weiss Ruby might be straight, and let her decide what to do."

"We don't need to bother Weiss with all that until we know that Ruby's straight."

Blake looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. 9:00, it read. "Well whatever we do, we should do tomorrow morning. We have to wake up for breakfast."

"You're right. Goodnight, kitty-cat!"

"Don't call me that." Blake blew out the candelabra on her nightstand and pulled the blanket up to her waist. After 20 minutes, Ruby snuck in and crawled into bed. In her sleepy haze, Blake couldn't help but think of where Weiss was. _She's a big girl, and it's not like she'd leave campus. She know's her way around, she'll be fine._ With that, she fell asleep, followed shortly by the rest of her team.

* * *

**Present**

Ren was having a strange day. He felt that he could never really get as much sleep as he wanted to, what with Nora always wanting to get up early to never miss the pancakes, but today he was a special kind of tired.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by Nora essentially screeching his name. _She's lucky she's so damn adorable- what the hell was that? _Shaking off the assaulting thought, Ren continued his mental recap of the night. He had woken up to see a very confused Cardin holding a very unconscious Weiss. A million thoughts raced through his head, chief among them a possible explanation for the situation that he didn't like to think about. _Then again, if Cardin did… do that, he probably wouldn't be here, would he._ After giving Nora the order to wake the others, Cardin had laid Weiss on Pyrrha's bed. The group had gathered around him to hear his explanation, and he had delivered. He had told a story that made no sense without motivation, but the others seemed to believe. Ren would bet that Jaune would have believed anything the bully had told him, and Nora was just happy to be awake, so it was Pyrrha that Ren paid attention to. Pyrrha had an unexpected expression on her face. One of guilt. _Ok Cardin, I believe you. But what about Pyrrha? _It was then that Pyrrha had escorted Cardin out of the room. _Threats do sound better coming from the enforcer, don't they?_

The thing that had Ren the most confused was the sleeping arrangements. Not that Pyrrha had wanted to sleep with Jaune, not that Jaune hadn't wanted to sleep with Pyrrha, but that Nora had caught on to what was happening as soon as he did. Now, Nora was by no means a dumb girl. She was attending Beacon, after all. No, Nora was not dumb, but when it came to affairs of the heart, she was less than knowledgeable. Ren shuddered at the memory. How could she not know that Richie Terezi was gay? I mean really, he wore a pink neckerchief. Come to think of it, that's probably why Nora asked him out. So it came as a shock to him that Nora would pick up on the intricacy that came with a love triangle. That is if Nora knew about said love triangle, and didn't just think it was a passing fling between teammates. She might try to play cupid. But (both literally and figuratively), with a love hammer instead of a bow and arrow.

Now it was 12:30 pm, and Team JNPR was just getting back from lunch. Team RWBY (excluding Weiss) had come down in the morning, and, after a small breakfast, gone to search for their missing comrade. They hadn't been back since. JNPR had all decided to keep Weiss's whereabouts a secret until they could talk to her, to see what Ruby had done to provoke her outburst. Pyrrha was still clammed up about her side of the story.

Jaune pulled out his room key, and opened the door for the rest of his team. Pyrrha gave him a warm smile on her way in, provoking a red face from the knight. He still remembered the previous night, particularly the part where the amazon had climbed into bed with him, to his protest. _I wonder if that was genuine. I wouldn't think so, _Ren thought.

Team JNPR walked into their room to find Weiss still sleeping on Pyrrha's bed.

"Should we... wake her up?" Jaune asked.

"Let her rest. She needs it." Ren replied. _If she really did have a slaughter-fest in the training room she's bound to be pretty tired. I wouldn't be surprised if her aura was completely depleted by the time Cardin found her._

"I wonder why she did that? In the training room, not the sleeping, that makes sense." Nora questioned.

"I… may have an answer to that." Pyrrha replied uncertainly. _Finally._ "Do you remember the incident with the King Taijitu? When Ruby had to go to the infirmary?" Ren noticed Nora look at Pyrrha fearfully. Pyrrha was steeling her resolve. "Last night I confessed to Weiss about being the cause she let out all the baby snakes. I used my semblance to control Myrtenaster, and made it pierce the egg sack."

The room was silent. Jaune was clearly stunned that Pyrrha would do such a thing. Nora looked fearful for some reason. And Ren, he was getting more confused by the minute. _Why would Pyrrha do that? Why is Nora afraid? Did Nora have something to do with this?_

Ren looked over at his childhood friend. Nora Valkyrie was sweating bullets. She was visibly biting her cheek to keep from talking.

Nora let out a wail of anguish. "Alright! I did it! I forced her to do it! I mean I didn't force her like hold a gun to her head or anything, but I did threaten to tell Jaune that she-" she was cut off by Ren's hand on her mouth. _If it could force Pyrrha to do something like that, it should probably remain a secret._

"NORA!" Ren and Pyrrha snapped. Jaune, meanwhile, was baffled by the scene in front of him. First his friend had done something that could have gotten another friend KILLED, and then Nora admitted to forcing her to by holding a secret over her head that Pyrrha didn't want Jaune to know? Add to that that his only male friend was apparently in on the action too? This day was starting to get to him. He collapsed onto the nearest bed.

"MPh! MMH! MHHphhh!" a voice from under Jaune's body cried.

"Oh dust! Sorry!" Jaune jumped up from Pyrrha's bed, occupied by none other than Weiss Schnee.

"What the hell, you dolt!?" Weiss shrieked before holding a hand to her head and rubbing her temples. The rest of team JNPR was looking on in disbelief. _That did not go well for him_, thought Nora, _Maybe we can cheer him up with pancakes! Wait, we just did._

"Weiss! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Ughhh… Where am I?"

"Cardin brought you here. He said he found you in the training room," Pyrrha explained gently.

"Oh… Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You're probably dehydrated from fighting Grimm for so long without drinking," Ren theorized.

At the thought of water, Weiss's mouth and throat dried up. "Water…" she croaked.

"I got it!" Nora chirped before rushing out the room in the direction of the cafeteria, leaving everyone else stunned in her wake.

"I should probably go with her. Syrup is not a drink that hydrates," Ren offered before running from the room to catch up to his old friend.

* * *

"Weise! Weiiiiiise! WEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!" Ruby called, driven to desperation in trying to find her friend. She had been searching for hours, and was beginning to get hungry. They had decided to split up an hour ago, Blake and Yang were to take the Emerald Forest, and Ruby was to stay at the school. It was hopeless. They had already swept the entire school 3 times over. The only reason that Ruby wasn't down in the forest herself was that the other girls had protested. Blake could be weirdly persuasive. Ruby kicked herself for giving in.

* * *

That morning had been a strange one. It had begun with Ruby waking up normally, jumping up from her bed and hitting her head on the ceiling, a habit she could not seem to shake in all her months of being on the top bunk. She energetically jumped down from her bed and dashed to the bathroom to have her shower. Luckily she got there before her roommates, even Weiss, who usually was the first to rise. This was a habit born of too many cold showers to start off her mornings. But, it seemed Weiss had slipped up on that particular morning. Or perhaps she had just been out late the night before. Come to think of it, Ruby hadn't seen Weiss when she came in… Well, whatever the reason, Ruby was glad that her *cough* bathroom hog *cough* of a roommate wasn't using all the hot water this morning.

After a quick shower, Ruby put on new clothes and exited the bathroom. Blake and Yang were still in bed, but Weiss was nowhere to be found. _Weird… Usually if there's hot water in the pipes it means Weiss hasn't showered yet. Did she skip it? Nah, she doesn't have anything to do today that would warrant not taking a shower. Hmm…_

"Yang! Blake! Time to get up!" Ruby shouted, doing her duty as team leader and making sure her teammates never missed a meal. The girls (as well as the other students in their hallway) had made her stop using her "Team Spirit Whistle," but they could never take her voice! "Come on guys, we can't miss breakfast!"

With Yang and Blake up (after much cajoling), Ruby could really start to worry about the whereabouts of her partner. "Does anyone know where Weiss is?" she asked her friends.

Yang and Blake exchanged looks. "Actually Ruby, we wanted to talk to you about that," Yang began, only to be cut off by Blake.

"Weiss stormed off in a huff last night. We don't know why." She enunciated this last part while looking directly at Yang.

"Yeah, that. Whatever."

"Oh no! What were you talking about before she left? Did I do something? Oh god, what if I did something?" Ruby lamented.

"I'm sure it's not anything you did, she's probably mad at someone else or something!" Yang quickly countered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, but now we need to worry about where she is. Hmm… Does anyone know where she likes to go to be alone?"

"Well, I for one know she likes to go to the garden behind the school. She says there's a bench in the middle of the rose bushes that's secluded and nice. Let's check there." Yang offered.

"Ok, let's go there!" Ruby chirped, seeming to recover from her worry quickly.

* * *

That had been hours ago, and yet, still no Weiss. _Where could she be? Ugh, I hate not knowing! _Ruby kicked a discarded can that had seemingly missed the nearby wastebasket, and prepared to do another sweep of the school.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's a cliffhanger I swear, I didn't just cut it off because I was tired of writing. You will get resolution with the next chapter. Stick with it. Thanks again to Draigg for helping. You may go.**


End file.
